Miyuki-chan in Wonderland
Tokyopop | publisher_other = Tonkam Planet Manga Seoul Media Group | demographic = | magazine = Newtype Magazine | first = 1993 | last = 1995 | volumes = 1 | volume_list = }} is a yuri manga series created by Clamp and serialised by Kadokawa Shoten in its Japanese edition of ''Newtype from 1993 to 1995. In 1995, an image album and an OVA version of the first two stories was released. The English language version of the manga was published by Tokyopop in 2003. The manga is an erotic, lesbian rendition of Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. The series focuses on Miyuki, a Japanese schoolgirl who finds herself pulled into several nonsensical worlds populated by scantily-dressed females who want to have their way with her. Characters Main ; : :An average yet pretty school girl. She appears to be pretty bright, if a bit scatterbrained. She's also very innocent, claiming to have never even had a boyfriend before. So when she lands in several strange worlds filled with pretty women trying to "get to know her better," she becomes very panicky and wishes for nothing more than to return home. :Miyuki's travels lead her to seven different worlds. Wonderland ;Bunny-san : :As Miyuki runs to school, Bunny-san, dressed like a playboy bunny, rushes by on her skateboard shouting about "it" being late, and strangely, listens to a Walkman. Because of this distraction, Miyuki doesn't notice herself falling into a hole with the strange lady until it's too late. She is seen again at the end of the story as Miyuki's being chased and when the events repeat. :Bunny-San is analogue to the White Rabbit. ;The Doorway Girl : :A girl in an Anna Miller waitress outfit, connected to a big pair of doors. She takes an instant liking to Miyuki and think she's funny. Her breasts serve as the door knobs. :The Doorway Girl is analogue to the Doorknob in [[Alice in Wonderland (1951 film)|Disney's Alice in Wonderland]] and appears only in the animated version. ;Cho Lee and To Lee :Voiced by: Yuko Nagashima (Cho Lee) and Megumi Ogata (To Lee) :Twin martial artists dressed in mandarin gowns. They appear friendly at first, but proceed to challenge Miyuki. They attempt to bring her down in an attempt to strip her of her uniform. :Cho Lee and To Lee are analogue to Through the Looking-Glass' Tweedledum and Tweedledee. ;The Mad Hatter : :One of three showgirl-like women who try to get Miyuki to join them for tea. She wears a top hat and a women-style tuxedo that barely covers her body, and fishnet stocking (manga only). She wears a pair of blue boots in the anime, instead of the stocking. She has red hair in an elaborate bun. When asked by Miyuki where she is, all she says is that she is "here." In the manga, Miyuki runs away after turning down the offer for tea; in the anime, she's forced to sit and enjoy it as the Hatter tries to go up her shirt. :She is analogue to the Mad Hatter. ;The Hare :One of three showgirl-like women who try to get Miyuki to join them for tea. She wears a halter top, a thong and rabbit ears. In the anime she gives Miyuki the tea that helps her grow big again. :She is analogue to the March Hare. ;The Mouse :One of three showgirl-like women who try to get Miyuki to join them for tea. She wears a leotard with mouse ears. In the anime she attempts to look up Miyuki's skirt before she runs away. :Mouse is analogue to the Dormouse. ;Cheshire Cat : :Cheshire meets Miyuki in a dark forest. After ignoring Miyuki's questions on Wonderland, she tries to seduce the girl. She is a catgirl with long bushy orange hair and a tiger print bathing suit with matching handless gloves and boots. :Cheshire is analogue to the Cheshire Cat. ;Trump Card Girls :These girls serve their mistress by painting the rose girls red but, secretly, wish to be punished. They only wear white skirts and aprons that cover their breasts and have card symbols on them, and hats, earrings, and shoes that match their aprons. They only appear in the anime. ;Rose Girls :Girls that represent the queen's roses, and are similarly painted red from white. They wear lingerie with huge rose shaped bonnets and even bigger roses on their buttocks. They only appear in the anime. ;Mistress : :A dominatrix who only likes only red roses and will punish her servants severely if they grow white roses. Upon learning Miyuki's name, she cracks her whip and orders her to kneel down & lick her boots when talking to her. She ends up chasing Miyuki as she cracks her whip, laughing maniacally. In the manga, she demands to be called "Mistress"; in the anime, she insists on "Queen". :Mistress is analogue to the Queen of Hearts. Mirrorland ;Mirror Miyuki : Miyuki is pulled into Mirrorland by her own reflection, after it gives her a kiss. It isn't seen again until later, when Miyuki is at the chess board. In the anime she plays against Miyuki in a game of chess, she controlling the red/black pieces and Miyuki the white/blue ones. In the end she ends up losing and takes off her clothes, even as Miyuki protests (not wanting someone who's basically herself to strip.) After Miyuki returns, her reflection goes back to normal, except for the very last three seconds when she turns around (Miyuki was facing away from the mirror) and gives us the victory sign. ;Jabberwock :A demonic, but sexy looking girl sitting atop a pole as Miyuki enters MirrorLand. After trying to look up Miyuki's skirt, she flies her off to a place where the sky was beneath her and the land was above. :She represents the Jabberwock and has light brown skin, red eyes, long bushy white hair, and a sort of S&M servant type of outfit. She is able to fly with black bat like wings and has a long tail. ;Sumire-chan : :A tiny flower woman whom Miyuki accidentally lands on when she falls onto the field of flowers. After yelling at Miyuki to get off her she instantly falls for Miyuki, calling her a cute girl and clinging to her face. : is Japanese for violet. She is dressed in violet lingerie, with a violet flower in place of a bun on the back of her head. She only appears in the anime. ;Yuri-San : :Another tiny flower girl. She appears to be older and more mature than Sumire. She also falls for Miyuki and was the first to call her "cute girl." Yuri invites Miyuki to join her and Sumire-chan as they "play" with each other, but Miyuki turns her down. : is Japanese for lily. also refers to attraction, sexual or romantic, between girls. She wears white lingerie, with a lily necklace. She only appears in the anime. ;Butterfly :A tiny humanoid butterfly, much like a fairy. She is one of the few who do not try to seduce Miyuki and instead helps her by blowing a wind into Miyuki's tired face. Her wings are delicate and transparent, and is so lightweight a simple breath can blow her away. She cannot understand Japanese. The butterfly only appears in the anime. ;Humpty Dumpty : :She controls the chess board while sitting inside an over-sized egg. Humpty wears her white hair in an elegant style and a long yellow dress and scarf. :She is analogue to Humpty Dumpty. ;Chess pieces :The chess pieces are beautiful women dressed in white and blue or red and black. They slap each other when they attack, and the loser automatically loses her clothes. TV Land TV Land is based on the 1968 movie Barbarella, starring Jane Fonda ;Snow Twins :Two cute, but foul-mouthed, young girls. They tie Miyuki by the wrists to a tree branch and, using pacman-like creatures, tear her pajamas to shreds. ;Angel :A beautiful woman who saves Miyuki twice in the story. She has two sets of wings, one on her back and the other acting as ears. ;Empress :A dark and aggressive woman who takes a strong liking to Miyuki. After Miyuki escapes, she sends her harem to capture her. Part-Time Job Land ;The Five Waitresses :The five girls, and a reluctant Miyuki, participate in a strip match. Most of the waitresses attacks are related to food service, including: "Butterfly Chopsticks", "Spinning Chicken Kick", "Pay Raise Fist", "Caramel Overload", "Ninja Chop Suey", "Power Laser Beam", "Soul Fist", "Kung Power Beam" and "Shining Strike". They are a somewhat parody of the Variable Geo hentai series. Mahjong Land ;Mahjong Girl :The apparent heroine of the comic Miyuki was reading. The Mahjong Girl, a Flight Attendant and a Nurse, came out to play strip mahjong with Miyuki. She is an expert at the game and in no time she has the two other girls (the Flight Attendant & the Nurse) out of their clothes. When Miyuki defeats her, Mahjong Girl transforms and tries to strip Miyuki by force. But Miyuki's quick thinking allowed her to come out victorious and become the new "Mahjong Girl". ;Flight Attendant :One of the three women who came out to play strip Mahjong with Miyuki. She is the first to lose in the game & as a result, she strips. She is defeated easily by the Mahjong Girl. ;Nurse :One of the three women who came out to play strip Mahjong with Miyuki. She is the second to lose, after the Flight Attendant loses. As a result, she also strips, like the Flight Attendant. She also defeated easily by the Mahjong Girl. Video Game Land ;IncubusThough she's called an incubus, the character is female. The appropriate name would be succubus, the female counterpart of an incubus. :A demon Miyuki finds in a treasure chest. She jumps on Miyuki, but is stopped by the priestess, sorceress, and the warrior. She takes a liking to Warrior after she pounces on her. She is a level 20 "Sexy Demon" with 160 HP and 44 MP. ;Bunny-girl :She looks up Miyuki's skirt as she comments on her lack of armor and constantly rags on her. ;The Priestess and the Sorceress :They save Miyuki by saying a spell the incubus and rips off its clothes. They also find armor for Miyuki. ;Warrior :She saves Miyuki by pinning the incubus down and away from Miyuki, but subsequently turns the demon's sexual attention to herself. ;Mi-Chan :A dragon the team uses to get to the final battle. ;Final Boss :The final boss to the Role-playing game. X'' Land ;Kamui-chan :The hero of Clamp's ''X/1999. Miyuki takes his place. ;Hinoto-hime :She asks Miyuki to save the earth, despite Miyuki's attempts to correct her. ;Kanoe-san :She tries to feel Miyuki up, calling her Kamui. ;The Beast :It tries to capture Miyuki. ;Karen-san :She strips Miyuki and puts her in some frilly lingerie. ;Arashi-san :She blasts at Miyuki, shredding her lingerie. ;Yuzuriha-chan :She offers Miyuki a snack, causing her to lose the last of her clothing. Media Manga Written and illustrated by Clamp, the chapters of Miyuki-chan in Wonderland appeared as a serial in the manga magazine Newtype. Kadokawa Shoten published the chapters in one tankōbon volume on September 10, 1995 and re-released it on May 1, 2001. Tokyopop licensed Miyuki-chan in Wonderland for an English-language release in North America. The manga is also licensed in Italy by Planet Manga, and in Germany by Carlsen Verlag. Image album An image album based on Miyuki-chan in Wonderland was released on April 1, 1995. OVA The Miyuki-chan OVA was released June 21, 1995. The 30-minute feature is made up of two episodes covering the Wonderland and Mirrorland chapters. Other appearances Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle Miyuki makes a cameo in the different worlds of CLAMP's Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle. She is often found in large crowds, running with a slice of toast in her mouth. Humpty Dumpty (from Mirrorland) & Empress (from TV Land) appear in CLAMP's Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE when the gang arrives in Infinity, where the "chess" game is organized. CLAMP School Detectives Miyuki is seen in various episodes such as episode 15 as a waitress working for Akira and episode 17 when she asked the detectives to find her lost ferret. Reception Writing for Sequential Tart, Sheena McNeil recommended both the anime and manga of Miyuki-chan in Wonderland, describing them as "ultra-cute with a lot of humor" and "great fluff". References External links Category:Anime based on Alice in Wonderland Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Yuri Category:Anime of 1995 Category:ADV Films Category:Manga of 1993 Category:Tokyopop titles Category:Clamp (manga artists) Category:Anime OVAs Category:Size change in fiction de:Miyuki-chan im Wunderland es:Fushigi no Kuni no Miyuki-chan fr:Miyuki-chan in Wonderland it:Miyuki nel Paese delle Meraviglie ja:不思議の国の美幸ちゃん pt:Miyuki-chan in Wonderland tl:Miyuki-chan in Wonderland